When I have u
by JenCollins1
Summary: After war a lot of things change. People change. So you are set to search for new things, new ways. That's what happened with Hermione and George.


**Author note** _I'm writing to cope, okay, so if you came here to find anything happy and tooth rotting fluffy, just turn around, my writing is not for you._ _Got this beta by a person who isn't even in this fandom, or in fanfiction at all, so that's fun._ _Enjoy._

It's been two years after the war.

Everyone has started to live again. Well, at least trying to.

But there were a lot of things that had changed, a lot of people who had changed.

And so it lead to Hermione.

After couple of months out of the war, trying to get her parents back, she and Ron broke up. Things just stopped working out, but have they ever really worked out? Or was it just the sense of dying?

So she was left alone, without a boyfriend and one of her best friends, without her parents, her memory charm way too strong to be broken.

After pouring herself out into 8th year, she just kinda flooded through the life, feeling way too sad that she should be.

That's how she started to stick with George.

Both too miserable to be around others, both wanting to sit in silence and just be on their own.

So she spend most of her time up in George and Fred's, well, now just George's flat, simply being there, trying to escape life, trying to escape herself and at the same time helping George to get back up.

Couple of months after she have moved in, George broke his first smile in over a year.

They were down in the shop, trying to work out what to send to Fleur's and Bill's daughter as a birthday gift, when a small explosion happened and when George turned around he saw Hermione with her hair standing up in all possible directions, painted neon blue, her eyes wide in shock, lips a bit parted, holding a small box in her hands, or more like remains of a small box.

And when the smoke started to disappear fully it broke down on them.

Both started to grin and then it came, a soft broken laugh that soon grew louder and more confident, both sitting down on the ground, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears off their eyes.

In that moment George knew that he needed to re-open the shop.

Since that day they grew a bit more closer, now breaking out in rear smiles and a couple of laughs, sticking together.

And wasn't it really a laugh to see Hermione in the morning with her hair standing up and being all blue while she walked around the flat with her eyes puffy from sleep and a t-shirt way too big draped over her body, wearing some funny muggle slippers that looked like some big animal feet?

They just grew more and more comfortable.

After two more months of this, they finally decided to leave the flat and go to sunday lunch with all Weasleys.

It was a bit of a shock at first when they knocked at the door, being a bit late because of Hermione trying to get her hair back in control but George just keeping to mess them up.

Molly almost started to crying when she saw her son coming back into her home, hugging him close.

There were a bit of tense silence at first, no one really knowing how to act around George till in one moment Hermione with still her blue hair, now more in pastel shade rather than neon one, just turned around and smacked George across the head, calling him an idiot.

Everyone held their breaths.

But George just broke out laughing, softly pushing Hermione away, messing up her hair.

Everyone stare in utter shock, George was laughing and joking right there in front of them.

But after that everything went back to being okay, everyone enjoyed him like this, a bit like his past self.

Soon enough they started to go to every sunday lunch, after a bit more time the pranks started, George and Hermione just playing a small pranks on almost everyone to bring out more laughter.

But not always everything was so sunny, there were nightmares and sleepless nights, dark days and darker nights where they just sticked together on the small couch, their sides pressed together but no words said, simply staring in the fire, lost in their inner demons.

One late night like that changed things quite a lot.

George couldn't sleep, he had been woken up from a weird dream where Fred was walking away but no matter how George tried he couldn't catch him and when he tried to call out to Fred, he would just smile before disappearing.

He was making a tea when he his heart seem to drop at the bottom of his stomach, Hermione was screaming like someone was torturing her.

In a seconds he was in her room, seeing her scream in agony, trying to pray the blanket off her body, shaking and crying in despair.

George jumped in the bed, tearing the blanket off her and just cupping her up in his arms.

Hermione was shaking but pressed her body against George's, crying her eyes out.

After couple minutes she slowly sank back down against her pillows, pulling George with her.

Even when he knew that she was asleep, he couldn't dare to let her go, so he stayed wrapped around her, falling in weird daze of sleep and worrying.

In the morning they woke up almost at the same time, simply staring each other in the eyes till Hermione tilted her head a bit up and their lips brushed together.

It was like a flame running through his body and there he was, kissing Hermione like there was no tomorrow.

Who knows how long they ended up kissing, simply rolling around the bed, devouring each other through their lips.

When something finally clicked in George's brains and he pushed himself away, turning around and running out of the room, out of the house, away.

It was a long day full of worries for both of them so when in the late of night George finally stepped out of the floo, his eyes red and puffy from crying just to see Hermione looking the same sitting on the couch, they both just broke down, pulling each other into a hug, letting tears stream down their swollen cheeks till once again George gently pushed Hermione away.

\- I can't… - He choked out, letting his body drop down on the couch.

\- Why? - Hermione stay standing in front of him, no longer crying.

It took a couple of deep breaths before George could look up and into her eyes, his slowly flooding with tears.

\- I… I feel… I feel like I am cheating on him… On Fred. I feel like I am letting him down, like I am cheating on him! - George choked on his words, tears starting to run down his cheeks once again.

\- W..what? - Hermione was at the lost of words, from all of the reasons imaginable she haven't seen something like this coming.

\- He fancied you, Hermione! He was fucking in love with you for years! He just didn't do anything because he knew about Ron's feelings towards you. But he loved you and he died loving you and never having you and here I am, having you, kissing you, holding you, wanting to be with you! - George voice rise with every sentence.

\- George… I… I didn't know… - Tears started to pool in Hermione's eyes.

\- He loved you and I am… I can't, I just can't. I am cheating. How can I have something that he so wanted but couldn't have? How can I do that to him? How?! - George pulled at his hair.

Hermione was crying, not knowing what to do, everything just felt too much.

After a couple of moments, George finally looked up, wiping away his tears angrily before standing up and facing Hermione straight in the eyes, all feelings gone, the cold emotionless creature he was a year back.

\- You should go. -

\- W..what? - She choked on her words, looking desperately at George, searching for something in his lifeless eyes.

\- Pack your things and go. I don't want to see you. This, whatever it was, was a fucking mistake and it won't ever happen again. - George turned around and walked to his room.

\- George, please. - Hermione tried one last time.

George stopped by his bedroom door, only thing that showed any emotions was him gripping the door handle a bit stronger than necessary.

\- Just go. - with that he walked into his room and closed the door.

**Author note** _This actually is the first time in YEARS when i am writing a straight pairing, like whaaat, i know, it's crazy!_ _And till today I didn't even know that such a ship existed!_  
_This idea just struck me while I was baking cupcakes, so Thanks cupcakes, i guess._  
_But you won't believe how excited it made to just sit down and write this, it's been too damn long since last time i felt so excited to write anything._ _Thank you so so much for reading, please leave a kudos or even better a review._  
_Thank you!_  
_Stay Safe! x_


End file.
